


Stumped (Newt Scamander/Reader)

by ImagineAPumpkinPen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineAPumpkinPen/pseuds/ImagineAPumpkinPen
Summary: Hi, lovelies! This is my first time writing for Newt, so any feedback would be appreciated! I had this cute idea out of the blue after binge reading a bunch of Newt/Readers early this morning. Please, enjoy!





	Stumped (Newt Scamander/Reader)

_Hi, lovelies! This is my first time writing for Newt, so any feedback would be appreciated! You might notice that this is my first fanfic here on Tumblr; but fear not, this is not my first rodeo! I had this cute idea out of the blue after binge reading a bunch of Newt/Readers early this morning. Please, enjoy!_

* * *

 

Newt sat on a small stool in front of his shed, his hands working as if they had their own mind as he hand made a basket to temporarily hold the new Occamy eggs. His mind was apart from his body, barely noticing when he finished one part and moved to the next; his eyes focused on the angel before him. 

His eyes traced the features on your face, pausing on your smile. You were beaming, absolutely entranced by his creatures; specifically the Nundu. The giant leopard-like creature being considered one of the most dangerous beasts to roam the Earth, making its home in East Africa, has a toxic breath that reeks with illness; you both kept your strategic distances, but that did not mean a thing when it came to ogling at a distance. Which, of course, was what you’d invested your time in at the moment. All the feedings and general beast care had been completed for the last time an hour prior, so you both were free to spend your time as you wished. 

Newt, obviously, chose the work route and you, the leisurely route. However, as your hand flew across the paper of your sketch pad, your head bobbing up and down when you looked at the Nundu for reference, most of Newt’s attention was drawn to you. His hands had stopped moving at that point, giving you his full attention. He watched as the Nundu seemed to pose, the beast had taken the strangest liking to you; not a small feat, mind you! A smile tugged at his lips, a small, airy chuckle bubbled up his throat. His smile faded, however, when his chest constricted as if in pain. He felt none, of course, but he knew the feeling all too well.

“Blast.” He smiled to himself again, mumbling under his breath.

His affections for his lovely friend, and illustrator to his book, were growing and his mind had many questions in his heart. Your giggle pulled him from another revere, he chuckled lowly along with you, watching one last time as you pushed some loose hair out of your face and behind your ear. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he returned to his work, paying it the most attention now. A soft, yet noticeable, blush crawling up his neck and to his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Newton Scamander, the man who preferred the company of creatures to that of people, was completely stumped. Stumped on the idea of how he ever managed to stumble across your beautiful soul.

* * *

You looked up from your drawing, hearing a chuckle from your companion. You glanced across the small cleared space to him, observing the deepening blush that crawled upon his features. You traced his freckles with your eyes, a blush of your own forming as your own thoughts wandered. Your eyes slipped down to his working hands, back to his flop of hair, and finally again to his hands, admiring their calloused, but nimble actions. How you would love for those hands to caress your face, trace your features, or hold your own in a tight, loving clasp.

“What a shame…” You whisper to yourself, clutching your free hand to the fabric of your button up.

Your affections for your partner had blown a new hole into your heart, the poor organ pleading with your brain to do something. Your thoughts, you found, often slipped to him and his herbal like eyes. Shaking your head, you were brought out from your thoughts by a soft cough. Your eyes flickered up to meet those of Newt, your blushes intensifying as you held the eye contact. 

He rose a hand and waved, his movements slightly awkward. “Hello.”

You giggled, raising your own hand and waving back, shy in your own ways. “Hi.”

Oh dear, you were stumped. Stumped forevermore on why in all of the world had Newton Scamander had chosen you to help him.


End file.
